Demain dès l'Aube
by Nevom
Summary: Et demain, dès les premières lueurs rosées de l'aube, on disparaîtra.


Aslan n'avait pas connu la liberté. Ash ne la connaissait que moindre. Pire même, pour lui, il n'en avait pas le droit ; "Mes mains sont sales" disait-il "c'est tout ce que je mérite".  
Aslan n'avait connu l'amour que par son frère. Ash le découvrait avec Eiji. Mais comme pour la liberté il se voilait la face, ne cessant de répéter sans cesse inlassablement de combien il ne méritait aucun geste affectif de la part de quiconque et encore moins de ce dernier. Ash ne voulait pas corrompre Eiji, ne voulait pas le maculer de son âme et ses mains ensanglantées, ne voulait pas qu'il le regarde, ne voulait pas qu'il l'approche, ne voulait pas qu'il lui sourisse si doucement, ne voulait pas qu'il le regarde avec tant de complicité.

« Part ! »

Il voulait le lui crier, le lui hurler s'il le fallait. Ce demandant jour après jours pourquoi une âme débordant de tant de bonté, de compréhension et d'innocence prenait encore place à ses côtés.

Ash était le mal, Ash le savait, Ash le croyait.

Eiji était son parfait opposé. Il n'était pas du même monde, n'avait pas le même langage, n'avait pas les mêmes manières, n'interprétait pas les choses de la même façon. Il ne comprendrait s'en doutent jamais toute l'horreur et le désespoir qu'il avait connu et traversé. Toutes ces nuits d'angoisses ce demandant ce qui allait advenir de lui. Tous ces pleurs tout ces crient étouffés par les oreillers qui quelques minutes à peine laisser caresser leur soie contre des mains abjectes. Il se demandait comment il en était arrivé là et si cela valait vraiment le coup de continuer, de se battre. Tuant pour sa liberté mais sans trop savoir pourquoi au final. Ce sentant comme un jouet, une marionnette utilisée par qui bon le voulait pour être ensuite jeté quand le désir n'y était plus. Et Ash se détestait, s'en voulait, se proclama l'ultime erreur de ce qui lui arrivait et se sentait sale, salit. Mais malgré tout, Eiji restait, comprenait et essayait, par tous les moyens. Et il était attiré, comme un aimant attiré par son apposé, par autant de nouveautés émanant de cette seule et unique personne lui ayant promis mainte et mainte fois, autant en paroles qu'en gestes, qu'il n'avait pas peur de la personne dont Ash était la plus effrayé, lui-même. Il en était autant fasciné qu'il en avait peur.

Ash se releva brusquement de son lit haletant horriblement fort, sa respiration saccadée et sa poitrine se soulevant anormalement irrégulièrement. Des sueurs froides contrastant avec la chaleur de son visage et de son corps en général perlaient le long de ses tempes jusqu'à sa nuque et ainsi va de même pour ses yeux. Il ne pleurait jamais ou du moins ne le montrait en aucun, cas mais durant ces moments-là cela le dépassait complètement et bien avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte il voyait déjà trouble. Il tremblait, éperdument. Causant de petits claquements presque inaudibles du contact de ses dents qui s'entrechoquaient. Seules ses mains qui se trouvaient à ses deux extrémités essayer de retenir tout son poids même si elles semblaient être les plus atteintes de ces tremblements. Il essaya tant bien que mal de retrouver son calme sachant qu'il en était purement incapable en ce moment même. Il en perdit le contrôle de son corps, son esprit se remémorant des brides de son cauchemar dont il venait de se réveiller. Ses souvenirs le hantaient, le brisait mais il s'y était habitué bien qu'ils étaient omniprésents éveillaient comme endormi et qu'il ne pouvait leur échapper.

S'efforçant à quand même réagirent, il serra ses poings de façon à planter ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains cherchant à se stimuler et à se calmer. Sa respiration ne s'était toujours pas apaisée et son corps était encore secoué par ses sanglots qu'il essayait au mieux de dompter. Quelques instants plus tard il finit par lâcher prise et abandonna ses forces en passant une de ses mains encore un peu tremblante dans ses cheveux blonds tandis que l'autre se retrouva à enlacer ses genoux qui avaient pris place contre son torse.

Instinctivement, comme s'il venait enfin de reprendre conscience de son éveil et de son retour dans la vie réelle, il tourna légèrement la tête vers son côté gauche comme cherchant à se soulager de quelque chose tandis que les doigts de sa main étaient toujours entrelacés dans ses boucle. Un lit, c'est ce qu'il vit à ce moment-là. Un lit vide, anormalement vide, surtout à une heure pareille s'alarma-t-il dès qu'il aperçut un peu plus loin l'aiguille du réveil indiquer trois heures du matin. Il était encore très tôt. Lui qui pensait se soulager c'était trompé lourdement. Le revers de sa main retomba contre le matelas sous le choc, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que son esprit commençait à s'échauffer tout en se créant des idées plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Sa respiration qui avait eu tant bien que mal à retourner à la normale repartit de plus belle en un instant. Il n'avait qu'un nom en tête, qu'une seule crainte. Il était paralysé, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, la peur se lisait sur son visage tel un livre ouvert lui qui n'était habituellement pas très expressif. Eiji n'était pas là.

Malgré ça, il essaya de se raisonner et de chassés tout ce qui lui était venu en tête quelques secondes auparavant. Le lit était vide et alors ? Il n'était que trois heures du matin, bien et donc ? Cela ne prouvait en aucun point qu'il c'était passé quelque chose pendant son sommeil se disait-il en se concentrant sur le fait qu'il y avait mille et une raisons de son absence à ses côtés et qui ne soit relayé à lui.  
Cela ne le calma pas une seconde.

Soudain un bruit venant de la fenêtre à sa droite obstrua toutes les voix dans sa tête qui sifflait des choses absurdes depuis un bon moment déjà. Il c'était enfermé dans son petit monde mais le son de ce qui lui semblait être un impact au sol le ramena à lui-même. Il ne réfléchit pas plus et tourna sa tête rapidement, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Son regard se posa finalement sur une paire d'yeux et il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement de ses lèvres. Des rayons argentés y réfléchissaient, laissant un regard incroyablement doux qui contrasté avec la mine mi-inquiète mi-sérieuse de son porteur. Ils se regardèrent un moment, aucun n'ayant le courage de dire un mot ou de faire le moindre mouvement. Seuls leurs yeux semblaient dire quelque chose, une conversation muette que seule eux deux semblaient comprendre. Aucun clignement. Aucun mouvement. Lisant à travers l'un et l'autre, Eiji comprenant la peur et le soulagement tandis qu'Ash ne voyait que de l'inquiétude mélangée d'une autre émotion indiscernable et, étonnamment, plus le temps passait et plus venait s'y ajouter des onces de conviction ainsi que de détermination à l'équation.

Toujours immobile mais se décidant à enfin faire quelques choses, Ash abaissa son regard au sol essayant tant bien que mal à retrouver son calme après sa trans. Trop d'émotions étaient venu d'un coup pour ensuite repartir aussi vite en se changeant en autre chose. Il venait à peine de se réveiller qu'il se sentait déjà fatigué et la douleur qui commençait à lui monter à la tête n'aider en rien. Il sentit un souffle, un soupir pour être plus exact ainsi qu'une ombre qui semblait s'approcher dangereusement du lit. Ash détourna sa tête à sa place initiale, toujours incliné vers le bas et ferma finalement ses yeux puis prit une grande inspiration. Au même moment il sentit un poids se posait sur son lit plus loin à ses pieds mais n'osa pas regarder, essayant de se calmer par lui-même. Il tressaillit quand il entendit son prénom dans un murmure presque inaudible. Une voix douce.

« Ash. »

Dur et franche. Déterminée mais sans être froide comme pour pouvoir capter au mieux son attention. Ash releva sa tête instinctivement, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre puis rouvrit ses yeux.  
Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi... confient ? Droit, son buste tourné vers lui, une de ses jambes était pliée sur le lit tandis que l'autre pendait dans le vide. Ses yeux qui le scrutait et que le transperçait tel un fusil et il ne pouvait se détourné de cette vue. C'était enivrant, nouveau et imprévisible ne sachant pas pourquoi il portait cette attitude. Il était brouillé, que c'était-il passé ? Trop de choses se mélanger la haut mais il se tue. Attendant. Ses lèvres étaient closes formant une ligne droite et son visage se décontractant enfin en essayant tant bien que mal d'arboré son visage habituel. Simple, ne montrant rien et cachant tout, son meilleur masque.

« Ash, » Il lâcha un léger soupir comme s'il cherchait à se relaxé et à faire tomber la tension palpable qui c'était installé. Son regard se baissa puis remonta aussitôt « j'aimerai te demandait quelques chose. »

Encore un peu dans les vapes au départ, il prit un peu de temps avant de réagir mais à peine l'écart de ses lèvres disparut qu'il fut prit de court par Eiji qui continua.

« Écoute moi, s'il te plaît. »

Les traits de son visage s'adoucirent et ce qui semblait être l'ombre d'un sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres. Il avait l'air hésitant, comme s'il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment la meilleur des choses de demandé et s'il ne valait pas mieux plutôt laissait tomber, mais Ash était rongé par la curiosité. Non, pour être plus exact il hésitait à coupait court leur « interaction » n'ayant pas la force actuellement d'engager une éventuelle conversation sur un sujet dont il n'avait aucune envie d'abordé à une heure pareille mais quand bien même cela, il était curieux. Que pouvait bien retenir Eiji éveillé ? Pourquoi avait t-il l'air si stressé tout d'un coup ? Les secondes semblaient être des minutes pour Ash tandis qu'il observait la personne devant lui changé d'expression cherchant ses mots mais ses yeux toujours plantés dans les siens et enfin, il se leva. Il se leva et poussa un grognement d'exaspération puis continua son chemin vers la fenêtre et se stoppa.

« Partont. »

« Pardon ? »

Le masque se brisa, l'incompréhension se lisait visiblement sur son visage. Il lui avait répondu presque instantanément, le mot sortit sans autorisation. Partir, partir... partir pour quoi faire concrètement ? Il avait peut-être mal compris, mal entendu, mal interpréter mais Eiji ce montré à présent muet. A quelques pas de la dites fenêtre, ne bougeant pas, le dos tourné à Ash donc il ne pouvait analyser l'expression qu'il porté mais il observa ses poings se serrer. Le visage plus dur il continua. « Eiji qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

« ...Tu sais ce que ce que je veux dire par là. » Il tourna sa tête en direction d'Ash, un sourire tendu aux lèvres. « Pour quelques temps seulement Ash. Je ne te demanderait jamais plus mais tu en a besoin, _on_ en a besoin. »

Le blond se passa une main contre son visage accompagné d'un faible ricanement, fatigué et ennuyé de ce qu'il venait tout juste d'entendre. « Arrêtes.»

Eiji le savait très bien. Il était impossible pour eux de partir, pour lui de partir. L'idée n'était même pas discutable. Il avait énormément de travail à faire ici, de choses dont il devait s'occuper, protéger, voler où diable les mille et une autres raisons qui l'obligeait à rester ici. Il n'avait pas le luxe de s'accorder une minute de répit et le seul temps libre qu'il s'autorisait habituellement était déjà bien assez suffisant à son goût. D'où sortait-il une telle absurdité. De quel besoin parlait-il.

Eiji le regardait sans rien ne dire. La même expression et attitude que quelques minutes auparavant, déterminé. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, le regard perçant et hypnotisant tandis que les rayons lunaires émergent des fenêtres derrière lui donnaient encore plus d'irréalisme à la scène.

« Tu as conscience de ce qui sort de ta bouche Eiji ? Où tu veux aller ? Et tu peux me dire à quoi ça va nous servir ? On ne sera pas plus en sécurité autre part qu'ici. Il en est hors de question. » Il ria doucement derrière sa main durant son monologue puis reprit finalement sa mine ennuyée mais néanmoins douce quand il baissa sa main pour finir. « S'il te plaît arrête et va dormir. »

« Ecoute moi ! » Il marqua une pause en se retournant complètement, ne lâchant pas du regard Ash puis continua, parlant à coeur ouvert « Je sais que ça peut te paraître dingue mais réfléchi s'y un instant. Où je n'en sais rien mais moins en sécurité qu'ici j'en suis pas si sur et il n'est même pas question de ça. On a besoin de changer d'air même pour quelques instants. Tu en fais trop Ash rend toi en compte. Tu n'est pas seul, tu n'as pas besoin de tout porter sur tes épaules, de tout faire toi-même et de ne jamais rien nous demander quoi que ce soit. Tu t'épuises beaucoup trop. Prend conscience dans l'état que tu es une seconde. »

« Tu m'embrouilles Eiji il se passe quoi tout à coup ? Tu sais très bien qu'on n'a pas le temps pour ça et encore moins de se lamenter sur notre sort. »

« Le temps pourquoi concrètement ? Oui tu arrives à faire le travail et autres plus rapidement que tout le monde ici mais si tu ne demandait ne serait-ce qu'à Alex, Kong, Bones ou autres de le faire à ta place se serait tout autant efficace . Ils savent le faire, arrête de tout vouloir supporter de toi-même et laisses toi respirer. Oui tu as des responsabilités et tu es important et indispensable pour tout le groupe mais prends le temps d'être ne serait ce qu'un peu égoiste. Rentres toi dans la tête si tu ne veut toujours pas m'écouter que si le leader va mal les autres en prendrons un coup aussi. Tu ne pourras pas leur cacher ta fatigue indéfiniment Ash... »

Un mal de tête. Un gros mal de tête commençait à lui monter.

« Hm et donc tu penses que partir « quelque temps » réglera notre situation ? Tu sais ce qui ce passe, nous faire changeait d'air n'aboutira à rien sauf à me déconcentrer et m'inquiéter plus qu'autre chose. Je ne serais pas là s'il se passe quoi que ce soit ici et... » Il marqua une pause avec un petit rire nerveux. « Merde Eiji sérieusement j'ai vraiment besoin de t'expliquer le contexte ? Quelque part je me demande si tu te rends vraiment compte de la situation dans laquelle on se trouve. Loin d'ici je suis censé faire quoi ? Les laisser crever ? »

Un lourd silence s'installa tandis que les derniers mots d'Ash résonner encore dans l'air. Son expression faciale ainsi que son regard était devenue sombre, le genre qu'il donnait quand il voulait couper court et faire comprendre qu'il ne changera pas sa position ou lorsque quelqu'un le contredisait, une expression qui n'avait jamais affecté Eiji.

« Tu ne leur fais pas assez confiance. » Ash leva un sourcil et Eiji continua. « Tu ne leur fais pas assez confiance alors qu'ils sont compétents et qu'ils te l'ont déjà prouvés à maintes et maintes reprises. Ils sont capables de prendre des décisions en cas de crises en ton absence même si elles ne sont pas aussi pertinentes que les tiennes mais ils savent se débrouiller. Ca fait déjà des semaines qu'il ne sait rien passé grâce à tout le travail que tu as déjà fourni donc s'il te plaît, reposes toi. »

Il avait raison et Ash le savait. Il avait raison mais ça l'irritait bien plus qu'autre chose. Il faisait confiance à son groupe. Ils étaient loyaux, bien que certains est déjà précédemment prouvé le contraire, bosseur, dévoués, savaient travailler ensemble malgré les tensions et par-dessus tout, lui faisaient confiance, sur chacune de ses décisions, et c'était quelque chose dont il était tout bonnement reconnaissant.

Le fait qu'il ne c'était rien passé depuis des semaines ne pouvait absolument rien prouver mais il était quand même bon de souligner que le travail acharné d'Ash n'était pas sans peine et qu'il servait bien à quelque chose au final. La recherche de toutes les personnes impliquées dans les business de Dino que ce soit au niveau de la prostitution infantile, du marché de la drogue, de ses financements dans des projets divers... mais majoritairement sur celles impliquées de près ou de loin à Banana Fish lui prenait la plus grosse partit de son temps. C'était éprouvant mais il s'accrochait car c'était quelque chose d'indispensable à faire et il était pour lui la personne qui devait le faire, qui devait mettre fin à tout ça.

Il se démener mais il n'était pas tout seul. Certes il ne demandait de l'aide à personne mais elle venait tout de même d'elle même. Il ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte mais un bon nombre de personnes étaient derrière lui, attendant un signe, un ordre afin de pouvoir l'aider du mieux qu'ils pouvaient et ça Ash, venait de le remarquer à l'instant.

Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il les sous-estimait ou même de l'orgueil en pensant qu'il pouvait tout faire tout seul mais c'était le fait que durant ces dernières semaines il était tellement obnubilé par sa rage qu'il n'en voyait plus le décor ainsi que les personnes autour de lui. L'idée ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit qu'il pouvait passer sa charge de travail à quelqu'un d'autre le temps d'un instant pour pouvoir souffler et se remettre en condition.

Eiji avait raison , ils sauraient et ils savaient se défendre sans lui.

Mais s'ils leur arrivaient quelque chose, il ne se le pardonnerait pas.

La proposition d'Eiji était en soi plus qu'attrayante. Contrairement à ce qui lui avait raconté quelques minutes auparavant, « là-bas » sera toujours plus en sécurité que New York ou du moins le temps d'une courte période. Cette ville qu'il considérait connaître mieux que sa poche n'était qu'un ramasser de belles paroles dont le grand public ne voyait qu'une pauvre petite partie de l'iceberg tandis que l'autre se déroulait sous leurs yeux, à quelques pas d'eux mais était admirablement bien caché tout de même. Un vrai poison mais c'était la réalité dans laquelle il vivait.

Un silence légèrement pesant planait dans la pièce depuis maintenant quelques minutes où seul les deux se regardaient sans rien se dire, Ash reconsidérant sa situation tandis qu' Eiji attendait une réponse de sa part. Voyant qu'il n'en recevrait probablement aucune pour le moment, il soupira lentement puis fit son chemin en direction de son lit calmement sans un mot. Il s'y coucha et se tourna vers le côté et de ce fait il avait le dos du blond dans son champ de vision. Il rabattit la couette qui se trouvait un peu plus loin vers lui jusqu'à ses épaules et rompit finalement le silence, parlant à mi-voix dans son oreiller « Ash... juste... réfléchis-y ? D'accord ? Fait moi juste le plaisir d'y repenser à nouveau... »

« Mn »

Eiji laissa paraître un faible sourire puis ferma ses yeux dans un las soupir.


End file.
